Such an element is already known, presenting the advantage of the grille which is already present on the skin not needing to be molded separately and then mounted on the skin, thereby saving two operations and consequently reducing cost price.
However, a drawback of such an element is that the entire element needs to be replaced in the event of the grille becoming damaged, and that is expensive.
Bodywork elements with replaceable grilles are also known, such an element being of the type comprising a skin provided with a grille-receiving opening and snap-fastening tabs for a grille that is received in the opening and that is made separately. In the event of the grille being damaged, a replacement grille can easily be inserted to take the place of the damaged grille, once the damaged grille has itself been removed.
Unlike a bodywork element made integrally with a grille, that element suffers from the drawback that the initial grille needs to be molded separately and then mounted on the skin, leading to the above-mentioned extra cost.